


Rehearse With Me?

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, super mild but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: It just sort of happened.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 56
Kudos: 132





	Rehearse With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

It just sort of happened.

One moment it was like any other rehearsal, where they chose a scene, went through the script, and then played out the scene in full — and the next Timmy is bent over the kitchen table being fucked within an inch of his life.

Armie’s hands gripping his hips, mouthing at the back of his neck, as he pounds into him has Timmy’s knees going weak, and it’s all he can do to cling onto the edge of the table and push back to meet Armie’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, you’re filling me up so good.” Timmy’s groan turns into a whine as Armie’s teeth sink into his shoulder, and his thrusts get even more erratic.

Timmy worries for approximately half a second about how he’s going to explain the bruises on his hips to hair and make-up, but then Armie’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him so fucking good, he frankly couldn’t give less of a shit about anything else. 

It feels so fucking good that it’s nothing but a miracle he hasn’t come yet. 

He kinda doesn’t want to come until Armie does though, and the next time Armie’s dick is fully sheathed inside of him, Timmy clenches down it, moaning almost just as loud as Armie does at how fucking good it feels. 

“Timmy, god, you feel amazing on my dick,  _ shit _ .” Armie pumps his hips forward and Timmy’s eyes roll back into his head. 

He is so sweaty by now, that when Armie thrusts, he finds himself sliding forward a little on the table, scrambling for purchase, but only winds up wrapping his legs around Armie’s hips, making Armie hit that spot inside of him that makes starlight erupt behind his eyelids. 

Being able to feel Armie coming inside him is unlike anything he’s ever felt before, they probably should have worn a condom, but it’s not like any of this was planned, and he’s secretly a little happy about that. 

At least right now, when he has to clean himself out later, he might regret it a little. 

But then Armie sinks to his knees behind him, and next thing Timmy knows, he can feel something warm and wet circling his rim. 

Timmy barely has a chance to gasp before Armie’s tongue makes its way inside of him, and he can feel him sucking his come back out of him. 

“Shit, Armie” Timmy practically sobs, wrapping a hand around himself, and pushing back on Armie’s tongue “Fuck, I’m so close.” 

He comes when Armie sinks his teeth into his ass cheek, the hint of pain coupled with so much fucking pleasure has him shooting off in seconds. 

They don’t say much after, both of them more than a little dazed, and completely fucked out, but surprisingly, it doesn’t feel all that awkward. They clean off together with a wet cloth that Armie collected from the bathroom, and then Timmy goes back to his own apartment to shower and sleep before the shoot the following day.

Timmy had anticipated that the dreaded post-fuck awkwardness would set in when he saw Armie the next day on set, but surprisingly, everything was exactly the same as it had been the day before. 

And if Timmy ended that night on his knees with his mouth stuffed full of Armie’s dick, well, maybe this was just how they rehearsed now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Some good, old fashioned A & T getting carried away while rehearsing
> 
> A little on the short side, but this went pretty much full steam from the first word, so I'm sorry you didn't get much of the build up from rehearsing to the fucking 😂 
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment, it would mean a lot ❤️


End file.
